When I Grow Up
by shinseulrin12
Summary: Terkadang sesuatu yang tidak kita mengerti akan kita pahami saat kita telah beranjak dewasa. Tetapi, beranjak dewasa tidak membutuhkan waktu yang sebentar. Bagaimana bila kau akan mengerti disaat aku sudah meninggalkanmu? Kau tahu, aku meninggalkanmu karena aku menyayangimu. Kau akan mengerti, esok.


**When I Grow Up  
**

 **Jeon Wonwoo | Kim Mingyu | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **yaoi / boyxboy**

 **Cast MILIK TUHAN DAN AGENSI, saya hanya MEMINJAM**

 **Cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan karakter cast sesungguhnya, cerita ini hanya cerita fiksi**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

" _Kau akan mengerti apa yg terjadi saat ini, ketika kau sudah beranjak dewasa..."_

"Apa?! _Eomma_ , aku bahkan belum selesai membersihkan kamarku," ucap seorang pemuda sambil membuka kardus – kardus miliknya dan mengapit ponsel ditelinganya.

Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda kelahiran 1996 ini merupakan anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Mempunyai otak yg cerdas membuat dia dapat masuk ke Seoul High School. Sekolah bertaraf internasional yg hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak – anak kalangan menengah keatas dan tentunya yg mempunyai otak cerdas seperti Wonwoo. Mempunyai sifat yg cuek dan dingin menambah kesan cool pada dirinya. Sehingga banyak yg menyukainya sebagai _sunbae_ yg sangat keren. Walaupun mempunyai sifat yg sangat cuek dan dingin, tidak membuatnya menjadi seorang yg tak mempunyai teman. Bahkan ia sangat disukai oleh teman seangkatannya karena sifat disiplin dan ramah yg ia miliki. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga merupakan wakil OSIS di sekolahnya. Ia juga merupakan anak emas sejak hari pertamanya berada di sekolah.

"Dia sudah besar, _eomma_. Biarkan dia belajar mandiri," desah Wonwoo sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur sambil tetap memegang ponsel hitam miliknya.

Ia tampak sangat kelelahan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus pindah ke kamar barunya. Ya, sekolah Wonwoo juga mempunyai asrama untuk para siswa yg berada di luar Korea. Dan setiap siswa yg naik satu tingkat, akan pindah ke asrama sesuai dengan tingkatannya.

Tampak beberapa kali ia memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas kasar. Ia sudah sangat lelah karena harus mengangkat beberapa kardus miliknya dari gedung A menuju gedung B. Belum lagi ia harus menatanya kembali di kamar barunya. Dan juga teman – teman sekamarnya yg tidak membantunya dan hingga pada saat ini belum kembali ke asrama. Sungguh lengkap penderitaan Wonwoo.

"Hm, baiklah akan kubantu dia. Aku menyayangimu, _eomma_." ucap Wonwoo mengakhiri panggilan telepon dari ibunya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kasur dan segera keluar menuju gedung asrama adiknya. Ya, adiknya.

* * *

Ditengah perjalanan menuju gedung asrama adiknya, Wonwoo mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan kemudian mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Sejenak ia tidak memperhatikan jalan, sampai pa–

BRUK!

Beberapa kardus menimpa badan kurusnya. Sejenak ia mengaduh sambil mengusap – usap bokongnya yg mencium lapangan.

"Yak! Perhatikan jalanmu! Aku sudah cukup lelah harus bolak – balik membawa beberapa kardus ini! Dan kau! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihatku membawa kardus – kardus ini?" protes pemuda yg tidak sengaja Wonwoo tabrak.

Tetap dalam posisi terduduk, Wonwoo mulai menengadah ke atas dan mulai menyipitkan matanya. Apa dia tiang? –batin Wonwoo. Ia kemudian mulai bangkit dan mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Tolong jaga ucapanmu. Apa kau anak baru? Jika benar kau anak baru, mungkin sudah kusepak kau keluar dari sekolah ini." Ucap Wonwoo tajam sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Belum sampai Wonwoo melangkah menjauh, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berbicara lagi,

"Satu lagi. Sejak pagi, aku sudah membawa kardus – kardus yang sama sepertimu. Memindahkannya dari gedung A ke gedung B. Aku juga harus membantu adikku menata barangnya di kamar barunya. Belum lagi tugas musim panas yg bahkan belum kusentuh. Dan kau, orang yg bahkan belum kukenal, berani – beraninya mencaciku di depan wajahku? Bayangkan betapa lelah dan kesalnya aku," dan kemudian ia melangkah pergi menuju asrama adiknya.

Pemuda tadi hanya melongo sambil melihat kepergian Wonwoo sampai hilang dari indera penglihatannya.

 **Next/Remove?**

 **You can choose one!**

 **Okey, ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya di**

 **Belum bagus nulis ff, masih abal - abal** #plak!

 **Jika kalian suka ff ini, please review untuk kelanjutan ff gaje ini/?**

 **Kritik/Saran? Silahkan coret - coret di review**

 **So, wanna next chapter?**


End file.
